In our co-pending U.K. Patent Application No. 9802415.1 we describe among other things a method of applying frame identification codes to video tape by recording data in the vertical blanking interval between each frame or at prescribed intervals. The frame identification code makes it possible to identify a particular location on the tape. This in turn makes it possible to locate a particular item recorded on the tape using an automatic tape control system which reads the tape frame coding. By this means the tape can be moved backwards and forwards until the desired location is found. Coding is used in association with an index of the contents of the tape correlated to the codes recorded on the tape. This coding system has to be applied as the tape is being recorded. Thus the system cannot be used for pre-recorded tapes.
The present invention aims to provide a means of identifying video material, especially frames of a video tape but without limitation to same, but which does not require identification data to be physically recorded on the video storage media, be it a tape or other media. Another aim of the invention is to provide means of identifying a video frame or a sequence of frames which can be used with pre-recorded video storage media, be it tapes or other video storage media. It is a further aim of the invention to identify a frame or a sequence of frames from a video tape storage medium, eg a tape or other video storage media which can be used during recording thereof. Yet another aim of the present invention is to provide a means to enable automatic cataloguing and indexing of pre-recorded video media be it tape or other video storage media. Yet another aim of the invention is to provide a means of automatic identification of a video storage media from a plurality of media. Yet another aim of the present invention is to provide a better system for cataloguing video contents.